Amber Gold
Amber Gold is a female operative of the O.S.I. She speaks with a Southern accent. She's currently in a relationship with Headshot, but it appears the relationship has become strained, as he wasn't very happy to discover that her long blonde hair was actually a wig, instead of the natural blonde hair she claimed to have. She had an affair with Brock Samson in Season 5. History Amber participated in a mission to capture Molotov Cocktease and Monstroso. She's later put in charge of searching her and put her through the Nozzle, where Molotov catches her off guard, when the Nozzle believed there was a foreign object in her eye-patch. When Amber turned her back on her for a moment to inspect the eye-patch, Molotov removed a pin she had hidden in her empty eyesocket. Escaping her restraints, she disguised herself as Amber after tying her up in her restraints. Headshot discovers her ruse when he was attempting to look Molotov over, which is when Headshot becomes "upset", as he learned that Amber wasn't a true blonde. She protests, proclaiming she is, but her hair is really short and dark blonde (not a platinum blonde). She only wore the wig because she thought it would fit her name better; "Amber Gold" not "Amber Dishwater". Headshot takes offense to this revelation, and accuses her of possibly lying about other things. This could be the point of where their relationship becomes strained.''O.S.I. Love You'' Amber would later be involved in the O.S.I.'s attempt to spy on the Council of Thirteen. She felt very emphatically for Councilman #1, Vendata, after reading that he was looking for a companion, stating that "everyone gets lonely sometimes." However, Headshot was oblivious to her tone and just hugged her while joyfully saying they were lucky. Amber then volunteers to go on the mission but Hunter Gathers turns her down, believing that Amber wouldn't be Vendata's type.''Bot Seeks Bot'' During this time, Shore Leave hints her relationship with Headshot may be souring. When he states he's with Amber, Shore Leave coyly replies, "Really? Does Amber know that?" However before the confused Headshot can get an answer out of him, Brock intervenes and tries to change the subject. She would appear again later on a mission with Brock to investigate Jonas Venture, Jr.'s deal with the Investors in ''All This and Gargantua-2''. They sneaked aboard Gargantua-2 disguised as entertainers. Though they were found out by Hank, Amber wasn't worried as she found his gentleman attitude adorable and trusted him with her OSI codename rather than the cover. The duo's cover was later blown by the Investors, and they were detained in a cell near the vault. The two eventually worked together to escape and left with the Venture family (and a zebra which escaped from Fat Chance's hole) before Gargantua-2 was destroyed. Relationships With Other Characters Headshot Amber has been in a relationship with Headshot until it seems a bit weak. One reason could be infidelity on Headshot's part. In one instance, he was shown to be very interested in Molotov Cocktease, as he tried to cop a feel. Another problem could be his vanity. When Amber tries to lecture Headshot, he gets upset because she touched his shoulder; stating "no touching". Their relationship became strained when Headshot was upset that Amber wasn't a true blonde and then accusing her of possibly lying about other things. Brock Samson It seems to be implied that Amber may be having an affair with Brock Samson. One hint could be she was looking at Brock when she stated about how everyone gets lonely sometimes. Brock also did take a glance when Headshot refer to him and Amber as the "lucky" ones. Brock also seemed very eager to avoid the topic when Shore Leave hinted that Headshot's relationship with Amber could be deteriorating. A major hint was in All This and Gargantua-2, the two are seen in bed. Brock even shows her Hank's Shallow Gravy video for the song "Jacket", and reminisced how he gave Hank a bass guitar for Christmas. Amber was impressed seeing him glow with fatherly pride and asked if he missed his family, hinting that Brock was comfortable enough to talk to her on a personal level. It appears the affair has ended as Brock has entered a relationship with the superhero Warriana. Episode Appearances *''O.S.I. Love You'' *[[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] *[[Bot Seeks Bot|''Bot Seeks Bot]] *''All This and Gargantua-2'' References Category:Female Characters Category:OSI Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Paget Brewster Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Secret Agents and Spies